A Japanese Gigolo
by Luna Covey
Summary: He was dissatisfied with his life. He was 25, a nerd and a virgin. He reached out for help, snagging his lecherous, womanizing friend for advice. He should have known better than to approach a well-known gigolo for guidance.
1. A Japanese Man

**A/N: **First posted on Dokuga under my account Luna C., merely moving it to this site!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: A Japanese Man**

He was the stereotypical image of a Japanese man.

He graduated from a prestigious university with a degree in technology and upon his graduation, he was guaranteed a job working for a major international corporation. His mother boasted his accomplishments, his father gave him a pat on the shoulder and his younger brother merely scoffed, the old-age jealousy shining through causing him to smirk in the face of his adversary.

He was on the right path to a harmonious life and financial security, the pinnacle of a lifelong goal and rigid tradition. But despite his prospects, he felt oddly dissatisfied.

* * *

**Prompt: None**  
**Word Count: 100**


	2. Wishful Thinking

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Wishful Thinking**

Sesshomaru couldn't quite pinpoint where this dissatisfaction came from, he did everything to make sure he completed his goals and his family expectations. But as he looked at his younger brother holding hands with his wife and of a two-years-old, he felt something strange.

"Even though I adore Rin, I wish Sesshomaru could have a wife." His mother causally said, snuffing out her cigarette, gracing him with a glare.

He could hear the desperation in her voice. His mother tasked him an impossible duty, it was a shame that he had to disappoint her, he didn't know much about women.

* * *

**Prompt: None**

**Word Count: 100**


	3. Head Under Heels

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Head Under Heels**

Miroku was busy between a pair of thighs, his ears picking up the moans as his regular client pulled the covers tight around him. A film of sweat dinted his forehead, and not from the activities, but from how hot it was underneath the sheets.

"Oh my god Miroku!"

He made some slurping noises, wiggling his tongue in a certain way for an effect. But only his fingers did the work and soon she reached her orgasm.

A familiar ring-tone of his friend, Sesshomaru, rang out, saving him from another round of _licking_ and escaping from the needy woman's claws.

* * *

**Prompt: None**

**Word Count: 100**


	4. Grin to Ears

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Grin to Ears**

Sesshomaru ended the call and left the closet, taking precautions of any eavesdropper, mainly his brother. If Inuyasha heard the conversation, he would never let him have a peaceful day ever. He could just see it now; that smug look, that mocking grin, those jarring and rude remarks. He would fire crushing blows to his self-esteem and then he would have to kill the insignificant idiot.

However, as he turned back to the room after closing the door, he sighed. Inuyasha stood before him, wearing a big, cheesy grin as he undoubtedly heard every single word of the private conversation.

* * *

**Prompt: None**

**Word Count: 100**


	5. Dinner Bell

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Dinner Bell**

It was eight and he wished he could return to his small apartment, becoming increasingly unnerved as Inuyasha sat smugly on his side of the table. The idiot would have that over his head, and considering how childish he was, he would announce everything in front of his parents.

He would be humiliated to no end and would be forced to self-exile himself from their company. He would probably leave the country to get away their laughter.

He was ready to throw his plate at Inuyasha when he opened his big, fat mouth. "Hey pops, I found out something… interesting."

* * *

**Prompt: None**

**Word Count: 100**


	6. Unexpected Visitor

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**

**A/N: **Thank you everyone for reading and reviewing! Enjoy this chapter! :)

* * *

**Chapter 6: Unexpected Visitor**

"So… Sesshomaru is a virgin?" His father said, looking with wide eyes at his two sons after excusing themselves from the table. He felt a bit annoyed from being ushered away from his meal to hear this type of news.

Sesshomaru felt a headache coming, the tips of his ears feeling rather hot as his brother snickered and his father peered at him with a puzzled expression. A knock later and his mother entered.

"Miroku is here."

If he didn't have any self-control, he would have dropped his head in his hands as this night couldn't have gotten any worse.

* * *

**Prompt: None**

**Word Count: 100**


	7. Help Wanted

**A/N:** Thank you to those who reviewed! Enjoy this chapter!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Help Wanted**

"Wow," Inuyasha started, snickering behind his hand. "Why is Miroku here, Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru gritted his teeth, the other man knew exactly why Miroku was here, he just didn't expect him to come at all tonight.

"Sesshomaru, I came as fast as I could." Miroku said after appearing through the door, sending a wink and a smirk as his statement held a double-meaning.

This time he sighed, quietly as it was.

"Why _is_ Miroku here?" His father asked, watching as his youngest son started cackling and his eldest looked ready to strangle someone.

"Mr. Taisho, I'm here to help your son."

* * *

**Prompt: None**

**Word Count: 100**


	8. Rose Petals and Snakes

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Rose Petals and Snakes**

"How exactly are you going to help him?" Asked his father.

Miroku gave a slick chuckle before answering dramatically. "I'm here to open the virginal eyes of my dearest friend, to let him taste the sweet nectar of feminine juices, to make him experience the vision of rose petals around his snake, to have him feel the ecstasy only the gods bestowed us!"

Sesshomaru felt like dying of embarrassment as both males of his family couldn't exactly hold their giggles in as Miroku paused in his speech.

"Dear sir, I'm here to teach your son, the pleasure of the flesh."

* * *

**Prompt: None**

**Word Count: 100**


	9. Virginity Test

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**

* * *

**Chapter 9:** **Virginity Test**

"So, tell me what you have experienced so far?" Miroku asked, making himself comfortable on a chair.

Sesshomaru glanced at him before his eyes shifted towards the two males who were staring intently at them. His gaze turned deadly when they didn't take the hint.

"We're all men here, so spill!" Inuyasha goaded at him, that damned smirk continuing to annoy him.

"We're family, we're here to support you." His father reassured him, not that it would help much. He sent Inuyasha a look when he mumbled something under his breath.

Sesshomaru gave a silent sigh. "I have no experience."

* * *

**Prompt: None**

**Word Count: 100**


	10. Right, but Wrong

**A/N: **I have another story, a drabble series crossover between _Inuyasha_ and_ Attack on Titan_, if y'all know what I'm talking about, go ahead and check it out. :)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Right, But Wrong**

Everyone looked at the older male as he pulled out a candy bar from a drawer from his desk, the noise ringing loud after Sesshomaru confessed his secret.

Inuyasha broke the silence. "It's a man law that a man is not a man unless he fucked somebody."

"So it's mandatory?" Sesshomaru scoffed, scowling lightly when Inuyasha frantically nodded his head.

"Why did you wait all this time Sesshomaru, why now?" Miroku's question placed him under the spotlight again, drawing the attention once more. Sesshomaru cursed Miroku in his mind, the bastard always asked the right question at the wrong times.

* * *

**Prompt: Bounden**

**Word Count: 100**

**Stella's Word Prompt Game - November/Week 2**


	11. Two Holes

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Two Holes**

"Doesn't matter, what matters now is that Sesshomaru doesn't know much about women, so I guess I can give him some _brotherly_ wisdom." Inuyasha said. "First of all, women have two holes, you don't put it in their ass."

Miroku gave him a blank look and slowly said, as if speaking to a child, "No, they have three."

Sesshomaru felt an irresistible, small smirk spread across his face.

"Seriously, what is the other hole used for?"

"To pee." It was amusing when Inuyasha turned red, from embarrassment. Blood brothers they may be, he didn't ask the whelp for his input.

* * *

**Prompt: Consanguinity **

**Word Count: 100**

**Stella's Word Prompt Game - November/Week 3**


	12. Doubt and Trust

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Doubt and Trust**

After Sesshomaru called Inuyasha an inept moron, all hell broke loose. Toga watched helplessly, still munching on his candy bar as they threw malicious insults towards one another, aiming to hurt feelings. As a father, he should do something, but they haven't resorted to any violence as of yet, so he waited.

"I still don't see how you plan on helping him."

Miroku gave him an amused smirk, either from the clever comebacks of Sesshomaru or the fact the head of the family was doubting his abilities. "Trust me sir, once I'm through with him, you would barely recognize him."

* * *

**Prompt: Paterfamilias - head of a household**

**Word Count: 100**

**Stella's Word Prompt Game - November/Week 1**


	13. Blood vs Blood

**A/N: **Thank you for all the reviews! I appreciate it! :)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Blood vs. Blood**

"You have one testicle, I'm surprised that you could have sired Rin."

The argument, then, turned for the worse.

"Ya know what?! I'mma make your life a living hell after that comment, I'mma help Miroku and then I'mma sabotage everything, ya fucking eunuch!"

Miroku gave an awkward cough. "I said _I'm_ going to help him, not _we."_

"Nope, I'm coming along," Inuyasha gruffly stated. "He just guaranteed a spot on my shit list."

"You're not going to do anything, fool." Sesshomaru mocked.

Inuyasha had a cruel smirk on his face. "Don't be scared now that I said my plan, bitch!"

* * *

**Prompt: Beget**

**Word Count: 100**

**Stella's Word Prompt Game - November/Week 4**

**Read and Review Please!**


	14. Rude Awakening

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**

* * *

**Chapter 14: Rude Awakening**

An avalanche of dry leaves fell on top of him, arousing him from his deep sleep.

"Wake up ya pansy," Inuyasha cheerfully said. "It's time for your first lesson. Miroku is waiting in your living room."

The man left the room, snickering to himself.

"There better not be any insects on these leave Inuyasha." Sesshomaru growled out, resisting the urge to itch; he could already feel them crawling across his skin, even though he was just paranoid.

He glanced at the clock. Six-thirty.

With a dark glare, he should have known better than leave a spare key with his family.

* * *

**Prompt: Avalanche **

**Word Count: 100**

**Stella's Word Prompt Game - December/Week 2**

**Read and Review Please!**


	15. First Lesson

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**

* * *

**Chapter 15: First Lesson**

Sesshomaru-decently dressed-entered the living room, leveling an icy glare at the males that were helping themselves with some of his protein bars.

"Good morning!" Miroku cheerfully greeted the stoic man. Inuyasha merely smirked. "Are you ready for the first lesson?"

"No, now get out."

Miroku pouted. "Now, now, I'm already here."

"I've wasted gas picking him up and coming here, so _we're_ staying."

Miroku shivered, feeling as if the room dropped several degrees.

"Hey Miroku, you should have seen what this guy has in his bathroom!"

"Who is that?"

Miroku gave a nervous chuckle. "Our first test subject."

* * *

**Prompt: Gelid**

**Word Count: 100**

**Stella's Word Prompt Game - December/Week 3**


End file.
